


Endurance Test

by STIKER123



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Clones, Creampie, Double Penetration, Endurance - Freeform, F/M, Gangbang, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Stress Relief, Training, Triple Drabble, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: If there was one thing that Erza is well known for it is her fighting prowess, but she didn't get there by doing nothing, she has undergone many stamina and endurance tests. Not all of them seem practical though.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Endurance Test

If there was one thing that Erza is well known for it is her fighting prowess, but she didn't get there by doing nothing, she has undergone many stamina and endurance tests. Not all of them seem practical though.

So when Erza came to you with a request for one of your "special" training sessions, you knew what to expect from the get go and so left the guild hall with her to go somewhere more private for your match. As stated, it wasn't a form of training that one would see as practical but as well as being an amazing fighter, Erza wasn't exactly known for being a very reasonable person at the best of times. Besides, the results speak for themselves as Erza's stamina definitely increases after your training sessions.

So the two of you went somewhere private, an area you regularly spend time training together where once finished you would lay and enjoy the view of the large lake. But before relaxing comes the effort and Erza was never one to waste time.

So upon arrival at your destination, Erza turned to face you and asked if you were ready to which you nodded and she smiled. "Good, then let's begin" she said as she stepped forward and cupped your face in her hands and pushed her lips against yours in a deep kiss as your arms snaked around her waist to pull her closer. It was already said that the form of "special" training between you and Erza may not be seen as practical but you both enjoyed it.

So you and Erza held your kiss before you took initiative and laid her down on the ground, staring down at her as she smiled up at you. Her hand reached up and pulled you down into another kiss as your own ran up her legs and up her skirt, touching Erza as your lips moved together.

Then your hand moved up to her chest where you groped her;'the fact she wasn't wearing her armour but instead her blouse gave you the idea she didn't intend regular training. Erza was a no nonsense person but in her armour is when she is most serious, so when she proposed training while in a more casual attire, you knew what she was hinting at there as well and so you were happy to indulge her in her unorthodox training.

So you touched Erza, groping her (which would have earned a punch to the jaw had you been anyone else) before opening up her blouse to show her bra clad breasts. Her chocolate eyes stared up into yours as she held you to your kiss before she started battling for control as she added her tongue into the fray. But just because it was Erza doesn't mean you would just let her win, training was meant to push people after all and you knew she didn't want you going easy on her.

So as you touched Erza, you battled back her with your own tongue, letting them tangle with each other as you pulled up her bra cup and grabbed her bare breast. "Mmmm" Erza hummed into the kiss as her eyes closed, sinking into the pleasure of your touch which made her lose the battle between your tongues which turned into a slow tango.

You could see Erza's face growing flushed and so broke the kiss for air, her eyes opening to stare into yours again as the string of saliva joining your tongues broke. The look in her eyes told you to proceed further so you moved your hand on her breast up her skirt and between her legs, rubbing her clit through her panties which had grown damp from her arousal of the situation .

Her wetness could be felt through her underwear as well and a soft mewl left Erza's lips as you pushed a finger against her clit. It was a sound too adorable to come from her lips but you would never say that; one it was a cute side to Erza and two you didn't want a broken jaw.

So you leaned down closer to her again and met your lips, pulling her panties aside to circle her folds with your finger before pushing it in and Erza let herself moan into your kiss as she wrapped her arms around your neck to pull you closer to her. She broke the kiss by turning her head a little, the sides of your lips still joined but her moans were more audible as she breathed for you to touch her more. Never one to disappoint, you did just that as you began fingering Erza.

If the soft moans leaving her lips were anything to go by, one would believe Erza had forgotten this was meant to be training but oh boy would they be wrong. What they wouldn't know is that this is just a precursor to the madness that was to follow, the calm before the storm that was Erza Scarlet. You knew what was to come and you had mentally prepared yourself but you did take the moment to enjoy the calm intimacy between the two of you.

So you fingered Erza steadily, kissing her and touching her. Your lips peppered down from her lips to her neck where you lightly sucked before kissing further down to her chest where your lips closed around the bud of her nipple, gently sucking on it as Erza moaned beneath you as she held your head in place while closing her thighs against your hand.

"You're making me wait today, you're really trying to test me" she moaned and you smiled, lifting your head back to tell Erza she would never improve if it's the exact same thing every time. "You told me that" you said and she laughed before pulling you to kiss her again as you started fingering her faster, her legs quaking as she moaned into the kiss before parting back as she did so her legs. Erza moaned more as you returned to suckling on her nipple whilst digging your finger into her further moistening cunt.

She was moaning more and more before again clenching her thighs but with a gasp this time. Juices gushed from her pussy as she laid beneath you with a blushing hue spreading her cheeks before she pushed forward, knocking you to lay back as she straddled you.

"I also remember telling you training had to be intense, not slowly going into it" she said as her hands reached to your pants. A smirk turned on Erza's lips and you laughed, saying she was never really one to go the easy route as she unfastened your pants and they were discarded to the side. Now your erection was free to the air as you watched Erza stand up, sliding her panties down and removing her skirt before grasping your hardon and crouching down over it.

The tip of your cock pressed against Erza's arousal as she held your shaft in hand, her second pressing to your chest before she bent her knees to press to the ground as she parted her folds with your cock, penetrating herself on you. A gripping warmth that was familiar to you slowly enveloped your cock as you parted Erza's vaginal depths, slowly penetrating her as she took you inside with a moan.

It didn't take long for you to be fully embedded inside of her, Erza pushing a hand to your torso as her second arm dangled to her side. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the feeling of taking you into her before she relaxed and opened her eyes again, smiling as she leaned down to peck your lips.

"Shall we begin?" She asked and you answered by placing your hands on her hips which made her laugh; "never one to disappoint are you?" She mused before rolling her hips back and forth in your lap.

You were holding Erza's hips as she did this, feeling the steady friction between your bodies as she gyrated herself in your lap. She still had her blouse and bra on so you amended that by fully unbuttoning the former to slide off her shoulders before unclipping the latter to drop to the side, revealing her bare body to your sight like you have seen before.

There was no denying Erza was a beauty, a femme fatale in a way as her looks hide the warrior within. She had a fire in her heart and heat in her passion which she showed as she leaned down to engage another kiss with you, one that was hotter than the last as she started to ride your lap.

Erza's moans filled your kiss as your tongues engaged in battle again, pushing and parrying each other as you also began thrusting upwards into her heat. The grip of Erza's pussy created a friction as she bounced herself to your thrusts to take you deep all while staring into your eyes, her gaze telling you training was going to be as intense as ever. And you were prepared to indulge her, but only when the time was right. You were only just beginning, things tend to get very hectic when you go all out.

So you thrusted upwards into Erza, feeling her vaginal walls around your cock as she sat up. Her hips rose and fell in your lap as she moaned, her body blocking the sun to give her a glow as she let herself to the pleasure of sex. The mighty Erza, S class wizard of Fairy Tail; even she has the right to let herself enjoy these pleasures and you were the one to bring them to her.

Your reward for this was not only enjoying the pleasure of sex yourself but also the sight of her breasts bouncing with her her, the brilliance of her scarlet hair cascaded down her back as she let herself to your "training". She really was beautiful, there was no denying it.

But Erza had expectations for you to meet and so you ignored the fact you had the red haired beauty atop you intimately and focused in your "training" as you gripped her arms and pulled her down against your chest before clapping your hands down in her ass as you began delivering deeper and rapid thrusts into her gripping snatch. The lewd slapping of flesh created by the intensity of your thrusts against her leaking arousal reached your ears along with her moans.

"Y-you're still holding back on me" she moaned and you laughed. "What's wrong in enjoying this a little? We can get to that part soon" you replied and she moaned before cupping your face and meshing her lips to yours again.

Your hands squeezed Erza's ass as she rode against your thrusts, using your lips to muffle the indecent noises that were slipping with her moans, she was enjoying this much more than she should for training but you'd be remiss to say you don't get lost in it as well. It was the hot friction of Erza's walls around your cock that got you, the squeezing sensation as she gets closer and closer to orgasm with each push you make. Erza was a powerful warrior but even she found her weakness in pleasure.

This weakness was shown as Erza's breaths suddenly became shaky, her eyes glazing over from pleasure as you felt her squeezing down tight. It was her heads up that she was close to cumming so you gave her the orgasm she craved as you gripped her ass and gave a flurry of thrusts upwards that made her back stiffen as she bolted upright, breasts bouncing from the rush of movement as her mouth fell open in a silent scream of pleasure as she came.

Her body shuddered as she felt her gushing cunt squeeze down on you, trying desperately to make you cum as well as a flame ignited within Erza and in need of quenching. But you didn't cum yet and that wouldn't do now that Erza was aflame with desire. This was when training got rough.

So to start her quest in seeking satisfaction, all pretence of training forced aside by Erza's sedated lust, she shifted herself to the reverse cowgirl position, arms reaching behind her as balance as she began rolling her hips in your lap again, moaning that training could wait as she needed satisfaction now you ignited her flame. It was a heat as blazing as her hair and it was the result of all Erza's frustrations. She rarely, if ever, relaxes and that builds up tensions so as one would guess by now, she uses the excuse of "training" to get the satisfaction she craves and you certainly are equipped to deal with it. But you hadn't even started yet.

It was almost frightening really; you were still in the early stages of the insanity and Erza was already set off. Well, it couldn't hurt just to prolong the main event a little longer.

So you held Erza's waist as she began bouncing in your lap, you were thrusting upwards into her as she moaned. She needed satisfaction and you were going to give it to but you just wanted to savour the calmest part for just a little longer, knowing just how intense things could get. But Erza wanted to hurry it along as shown by the look in her eyes as she stared back at you.

"Don't hold back anymore, let's move it along" she moaned and you figured fair enough.

So you pushed your fingers into Erza's hips as you began thrusting up into her faster and harder, her eyes closing as she leaned her head back before she felt a hand on her head before it was turned and her mouth was stuffed. Her eyes opened again to look up at...you? But you were still on your back thrusting upwards yet at the same time thrusting into her mouth.

This was why you were so equipped to satisfying Erza; as well as being good at sex overall, knowing all her weak spots, you also had the ability to create duplicates of yourself so that you could stuff Erza full of cock and truly sate her needs. This was the main event that you were trying to delay as when it gets to the point of bringing in your clones, Erza really lets loose.

So there you were, thrusting upwards into Erza as your clone was moving her lips along its cock. Erza stared up at your clone, one of her hands reaching to jerk it off as she sucked the cock in her mouth while also rubbing her clit for more pleasure. It already felt good with just one of you but seeing you could create these clones, how could Erza not take advantage of it? It wasn't too bad for you either as you could also feel what your clone is feeling so at the same time you and Erza squeezing her gushing cunt down on your cock, you could also feel the warmth of her mouth and her hand working your clone.

This may be a double edge sword in combat, you feeling the pain your clones do but when it comes to sex it's definitely a win-win situation.

So you gave Erza the pleasure she wanted by thrusting into her and also testing her endurance by having your clone push its cock further into her mouth, Erza staring up as she coated the shaft in saliva. The hand in her hair guided the pace of the blowjob and she was enjoying herself very much

It got to the point that Erza was deep throating the cock in her mouth and you were thrusting like a piston into her vagial depths. But that wasn't what made her cry out, instead it was the feeling of both her pussy and mouth receiving deluges of cum pumping into them. This didn't do anything to quench the fire inside Erza but she wasn't complaining as she accepted both loads, swallowing down the cum in her mouth as she took the thick creampie.

Here your clone stepped back as Erza's mouth fell open to catch her breath before she was suddenly in a new position, on her hands and knees.

You had already penetrated her pussy again and you clone knelt in front of Erza to thrust back into her mouth. With this new position, you and your clone begin thrusting in tandem, you pushing into Erza as your clone pulls back and vice versa. This blurred the red haired woman's senses with the insanity of the moment but she was very much enjoying it, taking the spitroast like she has during previous sessions, excitement bubbling for when things proceed further as you could summon more than one clone at a time but you wanted to take your time, to give Erza the most pleasure through a gradual build up.

It was something Erza was enjoying way more than was appropriate but really, what about this situation could be deemed appropriate? She was getting spit roasted by you and a clone of yourself, you thrust rapidly into her greedy pussy while she swallowed the cock of your clone, lewd noises leaving her cock stuffed mouth.

Drool even started to slip past her lips as she pushed her hand to the abdomen of your clone, pushing her head further to take more of the cock into her mouth and nearer to the back of her throat and Erza took delight in knowing you were feeling as much as she was. Your cock hammering her pussy and her mouth creating a suction on the clone's clock (which you could feel) gave both of you immense pleasure. But still Erza wanted more and you knew this.

So without further delay, you and your clone withdrew from Erza and lifted her to stand before into the air. She was held up to face you, her arms and legs instinctively wrapping around you as she felt your cock penetrate her pussy which made her moan before her voice became shrill as she felt the cock of your clone push into her tighter hole.

Erza's eyes went wide as she found herself double penetrated by two versions of you, her mouth turning into a grin as she leaned her head over your shoulder as she felt two cocks thrust into her with the usual tandem. You went in as the clone pulled back and again vice versa just so Erza didn't have the chance to get used to the pleasure which was now she liked it. Things get crazy very quick when like this but that's what she wants. With all the frustrations that build up within her, one round of sex wouldn't be enough to alleviate it, not near enough. So what better way to help Erza release her stress than to make it seem like a dozen rounds at once.

She showed her enjoyment of this as she moaned so lewdly, clinging to you tight as you and your clone thrusted into her, two points of pleasure for her and two points of tightness for you.

"This is what I needed" Erza moaned and you commented how it was a pretty depraved need which made her laugh. "Can you blame me? You know what I like" she said between her moans before holding the back of your head as you and your clone suddenly started to thrust faster into her and Erza bit her lip at this. She tried to hold back her voice but couldn't as she moaned louder than before from the delightful pleasure, some drool slipping down her chin as she twisted and writhed around.

The fact Erza's feet were off the ground made it so that she had to rely on you to keep her balanced but even then it was difficult as a sudden wave of orgasm washed over her and she clenched down on both cocks inside her. This time it was enough to force you to cum with her and the fact your clone could reach orgasm too (as previously demonstrated) led to Erza's vision blurring as both her penetrated holes received loads of cum.

Erza clung tightly onto you as she regained her focus, breathing heavily as you asked if she was satisfied. The look in her eyes as she faced you gave a clear answer but it was a sarcastic question to begin with; you knew this was just the beginning so you moved to the next stage as you summoned yet another clone.

This made Erza's heart beat faster as was laid against the chest of the clone who took her from behind, penetrated from behind again with you leaning over her to thrust forward once more as your second clone took her mouth in a dizzying triple penetration. The focus she managed to regain was gone as her eyes glazed over from the mind numbing sensation of taking three cocks at once.

And then the thrusting began: one cock in her cum stuffed pussy, a cock fucking her ass and one thrusting into her mouth. It made Erza's eyes roll up as she surrendered herself to the chaotic pleasure of it all, giving all her effort to try to stay coherent but failing as everything was becoming a blur.

Her three holes were being assaulted by an near endless stream of pleasure and Erza was loving it more and more as her sanity dwindled. She certainly felt her stress decreasing that was for sure.

But still she felt there could be more, that you could push deeper into her so she wrapped her legs around your waist and pulled you to fuck her deeper, hitting her deepest parts as her focus was shattering. Then your hand started groping her chest, squeezing her breast tight and Erza could only surrender to the constant supply of bliss as she bobbed her head along the cock in her mouth.

Her eyes stared up at the version of you fucking her mouth, hands in her hair as it pumped its hips. Drool and cum seeped down from her lips as her expression was so indecent it would make an angel blush. But this was Erza when she was giving into the madness, this was the madness she gave into often when it came to you and she wanted to milk everything from you and your clones so she began deep throating the cock in her mouth whilst bucking her hips between you and clone beneath her.

This forced the never orgasms to crash upon you, Erza's moans muffled by the cock in her mouth as she took three loads as well as cumming herself.

Then the clone fucking Erza's mouth stepped back as she gasped before looking at you. "This isn't enough, I need more" she spoke in a husky voice and you were happy to oblige, summoning even more clones of yourself, ready to satisfy Erza's depraved needs as she threw herself into the pits of madness.

From there the passage of time was a blur as Erza was taken in every possible position and received many loads of cum as she came just as much. Double penetrations, triple penetrations, Erza took everything even to the point she was down on her knees with cum leaking from her as she was bobbing her head along your cock as she jerked off two clones to the side.

Eventually though it ended with Erza being absolutely coated in the cum of you and your clones. She was laying in her back with a depraved grin even though her throat hurt and her voice was hoarse from her constant cries of pleasure. As for you, you fell onto your back, all your clones having vanished due to your energy being completely drained after Erza demanded a bukkake. Truly it was madness but finally Erza's was happy after being an insatiable beast; it was fortunate that you had such a large storage of energy otherwise you may not have made it through. But this wasn't your first rodeo as you had to deal with Erza's inhuman libido multiple times.

With the madness finally over, Erza lifted her sore body up and moved over to the lake to wash herself down before standing up as if she hadn't just spent who knows how long getting fucked by her lover and a bunch of clones.

"That was a very satisfying training session" she commented as she stood over you, still in the nude but with a smile and you managed a thumbs up as well as a comment that she wasn't human which made her laugh as she knelt to your side and said she appreciates you helping her let loose. "I can't wait for next time" she said and you flopped against the ground, praying that next time would be a little bit away.

Yeah, when this was said to be an endurance test for Erza it was a lie. It was more a test for you.


End file.
